The "flash point" of a liquid petroleum product is typically defined as the lowest temperature at which the application of a test flame causes the vapor emitted from the liquid to ignite. The flash point typically will be different for different petroleum products. Flash point is an important parameter in determining whether refined fuel oils are suitable for use. Each type of fuel oil, including gasoline, kerosine, and certain types of aircraft fuel, has an established range of acceptable flash points. (If the flash point is below the minimum acceptable level, the product may cause damage to combustion engines. On the other hand, if the flash point is above the maximum acceptable level, the product may not be usable for its intended purpose.)
Typically, refined fuel oils are transported by means of an oil pipeline from an oil refinery to a network of tank farms for temporary storage prior to distribution. Pipelines are normally designated for certain types of fuels. The flash point of the fuel oil product being transported through the pipelines should be monitored periodically to ensure that the product is suitable for distribution and subsequent use.